Su fantasma en la niebla
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: Este es un oneshot y songshot para un concu, AU ,Sasuke es un demonio que ha venido al mundo de los mortales en una mision, pero talves tenga que deviarse un poco de su objetivo SasuHina


Su fantasma en la niebla.

Como no odiar a todos y a todo, como no odiar al mundo.

Siempre pensé que por una vez la oscuridad que existía en mi vida desaparecía por completo, je, que ingenuo fui, que idiota fue pensar eso.

Ahora estoy aquí viendo tu cuerpo inerte bajo la poca luz del sol, rodeado de esa hermosa niebla que nos cubría, con el vestido blanco de seda que te había dado desde esa noche cubierto de sangre y desgarrado, exponiendo tu hermosa y pura belleza al mundo.

Esa misma mañana habías ido al mismo lugar de siempre, a recolectar hierbas medicinales, si, todos decían que podías curar lo que fuera, y por ello te llamaba "La bruja de la nieve".

Toco tu rostro, frío, como la nieve en la que estas, como esta mañana en la que te encontrado.

Aun recuerdo el día que te conocí, el día que llegue al mundo de los mortales para hacer un trabajo por parte de mi superior "El señor del infierno".

Era una mañana fría, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, absolutamente todo; todo el tiempo había nieve, si, era muy diferente de donde vengo.

Desde el primer momento que pise este lugar lo odie, ¿Por qué?, porque, ni yo mismo lo sabia, talvez era la paz, el frío, la blanca nieve, lo que fuera que fuese, lo detestaba.

Camine por la aldea, era muy pequeña, pero tenía cierto deje de misterio, al parecer a la gente del lugar no le gustaban los forasteros, me miraban extraño, como con odio, pero no les prestaba atención.

Continué caminando hasta llegar a un lugar bastante peculiar, era una especie de oasis en ese desierto de hielo, era un lugar con flores y hierbas verdad, se sentía el ambiente calido pero no caluroso, y ahí, estabas tú, vistiendo un vestido color lila, con un pequeño abrigo, estabas recogiendo flores mientras tarareabas una canción.

Parecías un ángel, no se como era, pero una vez escuche que decían que los angeles eran las criaturas más hermosas, no lo creí cuando lo oí, cuando estas en el infierno, todos esos relatos te parecen, eso, relatos.

Pero tu eras la prueba viviente de que me equivocaba, de que talvez, eso era real.

Me acerque lentamente, para no asustarte, pero un rama seca se quebró bajo mis pies, dejaste de cantar súbitamente, te levantaste, y giraste lentamente hacia mi, y los vi, aquellos ojos que me atraparon, eran claros, casi blancos como la misma nieve.

Me quede helado ante aquello, entonces recordé a que había venido aquí, a buscar a la "Bruja de la nieve", para que regresara al infierno, y cumpliera su condena por haber huido, su característica especial, sus ojos, que eran claros, como la nieve.

Te mire con mis obscuros ojos, tú lo único que hiciste fue sonrojarte y sonreír, no sabias quien era y sonreías, de algún modo fue extraño, pero placentero.

Me acerque a ti, tenias menor estatura que yo, por lo que levantaste tu cabeza para ver mis ojos, aun tenias ese sonrojo, que en tu blanca piel, era muy notorio.

-¿Qué deseas?- preguntaste como si me conocieras, alze una ceja de desconcierto, pero luego regrese mi rostro a unas facciones frías.

-Llevarte de vuelta- te dije fríamente, como recuerdo tu expresión, simplemente sonreíste dulce mente, diste media vuelta y continuaste recolectando flores.

-Sabía que vendrían por mí- dijiste melancólicamente -Pero no creí que fuera tan pronto- te levantaste y miraste al cielo con tus ojos cerrados, la nieve caía y unos cuantos copos caían en tu rostro.

-Tanto me desea- dijiste más para ti, que para mi.

Bajaste la mirada y volteaste a mirarme de nuevo, te acercaste y tomaste mis manos, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna, tú cálido contacto hizo que me sintiera extraño, pero bien.

-Dame unos días más por favor- decías con ojos suplicantes –Cuando este lista mi iré contigo- decías mientras mirabas mis ojos.

Me mantuve impasible ante tu suplica, y solo atine a sentir.

-Solo unos- dije fríamente, sonreíste ampliamente, llena de felicidad y me abrazaste, sentí un calor recorrerme por completo, con ese simple gesto, que nadie había tenido conmigo, me causaba extrañeza.

Tome tus brazos y te separe lentamente de mí, me miraste, como inspeccionando mi mirada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntaste mientras te separabas de mí, y continuabas recogiendo flores.

-Uchiha Sasuke- conteste fríamente, volteaste a mirarme con asombro, y luego sonreíste

-Mi nombre es Hinata, mucho gusto- decías mientras inclinabas tu cabeza un poco.

Me quede ahí sentado, mirando cada movimiento que hacías,

Cuando terminaste de hacer aquello, te acercaste a mí, y me sonreíste.

-Vamos a mi casa- dijiste dulcemente –A menos que desees quedarte aquí- completaste mientras mirabas divertida.

Solo alce una ceja, y sonreí, por extraño que parezca, lo hice, tu me hacías sentir cosas extrañas, pero de algún modo reconfortantes.

Llegamos a tu casa, era simple, pero acogedora, durante todo el trayecto pude notar las miradas sobre mi y sobre ti.

Varios hombre de la aldea te miraban con deseo, lujuria o simple interés, por alguna razón eso me molestaba, y por ello mis ojos se volvían rojos por la furia, si era un demonio y había tomado esta forma humana par andar entre ellos, pero mis ojos me delataban cuando no podía controlarme, lo que pareció extraño, fue que a Hinata, nadie la miraba extraño, a pesar de sus ojos, parecía tener la confianza de todos, que eso es algo en lo que deje de creer hace mucho.

Luego me percaté de algo, que no sentías frío a pesar de que yo me estaba congelando, que ese campo verde lo mantenías tú de esa manera, por que por obra y gracia del señor era imposible.

-Un demonio de la nieve- dije para mi mismo, me miraste y asentiste, eso me desconcertó, ¿me habías escuchado?

-No del todo- dijiste –Mi padre fue un demonio de la nieve, o Frost como es conocido en este mundo, llego aquí, y se enamoro de mi madre, la cual era humana- diciendo esto te sentaste en un pequeño sillón, mientras me indicabas que te acompañara.

-Se enamoraron y tiempo después nací, pero, mi padre luego fue perseguido, y mi madre asesinada, y desde entonces estoy aquí-

Te mire extrañado.

-Me habías dicho que sabrías que vendrían por ti- volteaste a verme y sonreíste.

-Así es, mi madre me lo contó todo antes de morir, desde entonces han venido a atacarme o llevarme de vuelta, por que según ellos "Soy un demonio convertido en ángel",- tu voz cambiaba a uno de completa angustia, diferente al de antes -y el señor del infierno quiere que este con él para siempre- terminabas de decir eso mientras tus ojos se tornaban brillosos.

-Él mato a mi madre, con tal de llevarme con él, a hecho de mi vida un verdadero martirio, no le importa que sea mitad demonio, el quiere que este con él, que…- cortabas tu voz, mientras tragabas con dificultad –lo complazca- terminabas de decir mientras bajabas tu mirada, ocultándola.

-Yo…- continuaste después de un momento –deseo ser libre, y no me detendré con nada- decías tan determinada en tu voz y en tu mirada.

Sonreí levemente, eras muy especial, tú belleza y tú forma de ser te hacían particular, ahora entendía por que el señor del infierno te quería para él.

Me levante mientras miraba por una de las ventanas como caía la nieve.

-Si no deseas ir…- continué mirándote a los ojos -¿Por qué dijiste que esperara?- me miraste y sonreíste.

-Aunque te diga que no, se que me llevaras con él, además- colocaste tus manos juntas en tu pecho –tengo que enfrentarlo algún día.

Esas palabras me hicieron sonreír, sabia que no lograrías enfrentarlo, pero lo intentabas, me acerque a ti, me hinque hasta tu altura y te bese la frente.

Me miraste extrañada y sorprendía, lo bueno es que no preguntaste, por que ni yo mismo sabía lo que había hecho, ó, lo que pensaba hacer.

Todo eso que me habían dicho de la traición era una simple mentira, para satisfacer los deseas de mi señor, pero no le daría ese gusto al infeliz. Desde el momento que te había visto sentí algo extraño, por lo que quise averiguar que fue.

Me separe de ti y bese tus labios, podía sentir tu expresión de asombro, pero luego me correspondiste, rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos, mientras te levantaba de aquel sillón, rodeaste mis caderas con tus piernas, mientras te levantaba en el aire, un gemido se escapo de tu boca mientras mi boca lo atrapaba.

Te lleve donde había estado sentado yo, un sillón más grande y cómodo, me coloque sobre ti mientras aun te besaba, baje a por tu cuello, mientras revolvías mis cabellos, y decías mi nombre, no se que pasaba, talvez era el deseo, el calor que sentí al verte, o del por que estaba aquí, no lose, lo único que si se, es, que quiero que seas mía, que tus ojos me miren a mí, que me quieras, que… que me ames, si, quiero que me ames a mi y a nadie más.

Comencé a descender mas lento, marcando cada parte de tú blanca piel, retire lentamente el vestido que traías hasta dejar al descubierto tu sujetador, lo desabroche y deje al descubierto tus senos, alce la mirada y vi la tuya, asentiste, sonreí, sabias lo que pensaba hacer y aun así me lo permitías.

Lamí uno de tus pezones, arqueaste la espalda, mientras gemías más fuerte y decías mi nombre, con ese simple acto hiciste que me encendiera más.

Descendía más y más, me había quitado mi chaqueta y mi camisa, dejando mi torso desnudo, comenzaste a acariciar mi espalda, mientras yo besaba tu estomago, dándote cosquillas.

Tus risas se detuvieron al sentir mi mano sobre tu pantaleta, me miraste y sonreíste, te sonreí de vuelta y las retire lentamente, admirando cada parte de tu piel descubierta.

Te sonrojaste al ver mi expresión, subí mi rostro hasta llegar al tuyo y te bese de nuevo mientras uno de mis dedos acariciaba tu cálida entrada, soltaste un gemido mientras enterrabas tus uñas en mis hombros, sangre un poco, pero al instante sanaron mi heridas.

Continué acariciando tu entrada mientras te besaba y jugaba con tu lengua, tu sabor era fantástico, el más dulce manjar de este mundo y del otro.

Me separe de ti, me acerque a tu oído jadeando por la falta de aire.

-Hinata… se mía- y diciendote esto te mordí levemente el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que soltaras un suspiro y arquearas la espalda, me miraste a los ojos y sonreíste.

-si, seré tuya- decías mientras me besabas, entonces una oleada de calor, y una sonrisa surcó mi rostro, al igual que el vacío que sentía en mi corazón se llenaba, ¿así se sentía la felicidad?

Te abrase fuertemente y te bese de nuevo, mientras continuaba donde nos habíamos quedado, y jugando un poco más en tu entrada, introduce un dedo, gemiste fuertemente mientras te sostenías a mi, como si fueran a arrebatarte la vida y yo fuera tu salvador.

Comencé a moverlo lentamente, en círculos y sacándolo de ves en cuando, gemías más y más fuerte, comenzaba a sentir un especie de humedad, así que decidí meter otro más.

Gritaste fuertemente mi nombre, sabía que pronto acabarías, y no quería que fuera de ese modo.

Saque mis dedos de ti y los lamí con lujuria frente a tus ojos, lo que hizo que te sonrojaras por completo, sabias tan bien que deseaba probarlo por mi mismo.

Baje mi rostro hasta tu entrada, y la lamí superficialmente, soltaste un gemido mientras despeinabas mi cabello, seguía lamiendo, sabias increíble y delicioso que no quería detenerme, introducí me lengua y la movía lentamente.

Comenzabas a pedirme más y más entre jadeos y gemidos, y estaba dispuesto a dártelo,

Me separe de ti mientras me limpiaba la boca con el dorso de mi mano, comencé a quitarme los pantalones ante tu mirada de asombro.

Cuando al fin los tuve fuera me acerque de nuevo a tu rostro y te bese una vez más, mientras nuestros sexos se rozaban, te aferraste a mi espalda sabiendo lo que vendría.

Entre en ti lentamente, esperando a que te acostumbraras, desde el primer momento sabia que eras virgen y lo menos que quería hacer era lastimarte, entonces sentí aquello que me impedía llegar a ti, lo atravesé y un gemido de dolor se escapo de tu boca, limpie tu lagrima solitaria que descendió de tu mejilla con mi lengua y te bese mientras comenzaba a envestirte lentamente, hasta hacerlo desenfrenadamente, con rapidez y fuerza, gemías y gemías más alto, mientras yo solo soltaba gruñidos de placer.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y acabamos los dos juntos, pude tocar el cielo contigo, aquel paraíso que estaba prohibido para mí.

Caí rendido en tu pecho, podía sentir tu palpitar y tu respiración acelerada, al igual que tu calidez. Alcé la mirada al sentir como jugabas con mis cabellos, me miraste sonriente y besaste mi frente.

Me levanta con mis brazos y te mire a los ojos. –Quédate a mi lado- te dije mientras te besaba posesivamente.

Te separaste de mí y me miraste, mordiste uno de tus dedos hasta que de él salio sangre.- Juro que nunca nos separaremos a menos que el cielo celoso robe nuestros corazones- decías mientras goteaba la sangre, sostuve tu mano y también mordí unos de mis dedos y lo uní al tuyo.

-Es una promesa- dije mientras nuestra sangre se mezclaba.

Al siguiente día había salido a la aldea a comprar algo, fue muy difícil de conseguir, pero lo encontré, un vestido largo, color blanco como la nieve, con bordados de unos cuantos copos, sabía que te gustaría y así fue.

Sonreíste al verlo, y te lanzaste a mis brazos, decías que te encantaba, que lo usarías esa misma tarde, y así lo hiciste, saliste de la casa con ese hermoso vestido diciendo que regresarías.

Mientras tuve que ir al infierno, a dar mi "reporte", diciendo que me había costado trabajo encontrarte, y que tenía que actuar con cautela.

El señor del infierno me miró divertido, lo cual causo que frunciera el ceño.

-¿de verdad?- dijo mientras bebía un poco de su copa y su cabello largo caía sobre sus hombros, a pesar de lo que todos los mortales creen, el demonio, Lucifer o como lo conozcan, no era ser nauseabundo, horrible, o grotesco, no, era todo lo contrario, no por nada fue uno de los más hermosos ángeles antes de ser desterrado al infierno, claro que el tiempo pasaba muy lento, pero ya estaba haciendo efecto en él, su cabello era blanco, pero sus facciones aun eran jóvenes, era alto y vestía una gran toga.

Sentado en su trono, después de dar un sorbo más me miro divertido, lo cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina.

-Ella es muy hermosa ¿cierto?- preguntó mirando su copa, como si fuera lo más entretenido del infierno, me estaba comenzando a fastidiar su actitud, pero debía ser prudente.

-Si mi señor- dije entre dientes, estaba hincado, ya que había que mostrar respeto ante él.

Ocultaba mis rojos orbes de su vista, para que no se percatara de mi cambio de actitud.

-ya veo- dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por la blanca habitación, si era blanca, como debía ser el cielo, ¿Por qué?, simple, él aún quería ser como dios, y por ellos tomo ese color tan característico, pero que contrastaba enormemente con lo demás.

Camino hasta mí, pero no se agacho y yo no levante la vista.

-Se que la has tomado como tuya- dijo apacible, como si no importara.

Mis músculos se tensaron, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

No me atreví a levantar la vista, no quería ver su expresión.

-Ahora que ya no puede ser mía- decía mientras regresaba a su trono –no puede ser de nadie- esto último lo dijo de una manera tan sombría y despiadada que hizo que levantara la vista.

-A ti no puedo matarte…pero a ella si- termino con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro mientras mi miraba altaneramente.

No, no podía ser verdad, en realidad quería… matarla.

Salí corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pude, el señor del infierno sólo miro como me alejaba y no ordeno que me detuvieran, lo cual me preocupo mucho más.

Llegué al mundo mortal, y ya era de día, no comprendía, pareciá que no había pasado tanto tiempo.

Corrí asía el lugar donde habías ido, estaba cubierto con una espesa niebla, me introduje en ella, vi que la nieve había cubierto el lugar y ahí estabas, cubierta de sangre, como te encontrado ahora.

Retire el cabello que cubría tu rostro y grité al cielo.

- Regresa a mi, nací para amarte eternamente, ¿Porque el destino debe ponerse entre nosotros?, prometiste que te quedarías conmigo- lagrimas descendían por mi rostro, ¿esto era llorar?, ese sentimiento que te oprime el corazón hasta hacerlo añicos es el sufrimiento, que el demonio no puedo llorar, ja, son puras mentiras, son puras idioteces que dicen los mortales para hacernos inferiores, que no sufrimos como ellos, que no amamos, que no lloramos.

Te cubrí con mi chaqueta mientras te cargaba, no quería que la nieve te cubriera por completo, te cargué en mis brazos y te lleve a casa, te coloqué en tu cama y te mire, aun tenias sangre en tu rostro, la cual limpie, sonreí con melancolía, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuve que amar a un demonio que parecía ángel, y que por lo tanto el cielo la reclamaría de vuelta?

La aldea hizo un funeral en tu honor, a la "Bruja de la nieve", los odiaba, odiaba que ellos sólo al final te apreciaban, que no te conocieron, que no te estimaron, que sólo lo hacían por simple cordialidad.

Estalle en furia, con mi forma demoníaca di muerte a toda esta aldea, todo estaba en llamas, había gente clamando por su vida, por piedad, pero no la daría, no sentiría remordimiento, les haría sufrir lo mismo que yo, este dolor que te mata lentamente.

Te lleve de nuevo hasta ese hermoso oasis, donde deje que la nieve te cubriera, que conservara tu belleza, que esta niebla que ahora me rodea de proteja, que cuide de tú alma y de tu cuerpo.

Jamás pude regresar de nuevo al infierno, y el cielo estaba prohibido para mí, donde seguramente estas.

No importaba en lo más mínimo vagar en este mundo, tener esta forma humana para siempre, porque jamás estaría de nuevo contigo, jamás volvería a besar tus labios, a sentir tu aroma, tu calidez, tu sonrisa.

Viviré eternamente en el sufrimiento, por que soy inmortal, veré a mucha gente morir y nacer, ciudades en su gloria y en su ruina, el tiempo pasara, pero a mi no me afectara.

Permaneceré aquí para siempre, como un lobo solitario, por que fui alguien que pudo amar y llorar, pero ahora, soy lo que soy y lo que debí haber sido desde un principio, un demonio.

**Uff, al fin terminado :3**

**Me tomo un poco de tiempo escoger la canción pero me decidí por una de **

**Cradle of Flith "Her ghost on the fog", me encanto la letra y**** pues aquí la tienen. **

_**Su fantasma en la niebla **_

_"La luna que ella sostiene como cruel retrato_

_Vientos suaves susurran propuestas a los árboles_

_Mientras esta tragedia comienza con un frágil corazón de cristal roto_

_Y las pesadillas estropeando los sueños_

_pero oh, no lágrimas por favor_

_el miedo y el dolor pueden acompañar a la muerte_

_pero en su deseo el pastor sea certero_

_como veremos..."_

_Ella era una criatura divina_

_besada en fríos espejos_

_una reina de la nieve_

_a lo lejos compare_

_sus labios adaptadazo con simetría_

_buscándola por todas partes_

_ojos obscuros_

_una pesadilla árabe_

_Ella se encendió en colores de agua brillantes_

_en el charco de mi vida como una perla_

_incluso aquellos que no pudieron tenerla_

_cortaron su libertad de este mundo_

_Aquel profético atardecer cuando..._

_los árboles apestaron a atardecer y alcanfor_

_sus linternas persiguieron fantasmas y lanzaron_

_miradas inquisitivas como las sombras que echaron_

_en mi amor cosechado por la luz de la luna_

_Poniendo la razón a volar o a matar en su camino_

_se arrastraron a través de las maderas_

_por la ley de sus caderas_

_que hicieron su temblor_

_sobre todos los que examinaron_

_excepto una niebla en lo elevado_

_una bendición maligna para ocultar_

_su fantasma en la niebla_

_Ellos dejaron violado su..._

_(5 Hombres de Dios)_

_fantasma en la niebla_

_La mañana la descubrió ahí_

_bajo la mirada fija del cedro_

_vestido de seda rasgado, su cabello desalineado_

_el vestido voló, su belleza quedo expuesta, supe que la perdí_

_lloré hasta que las lagrimas se arrastraron hacía oraciones_

_ella me juró en votos de sangre fragante:_

_"Nunca nos separaremos a menos que el cielo celoso robe nuestros corazones"_

_Después grité:_

_"Regresa a mi_

_nací para amarte eternamente_

_¿Porque el destino debe ponerse entre nosotros?"_

_Y mientras ahogue sus gentiles curvas_

_con sueños incontables y palabras finales_

_despedí un destello pisado para unir la tierra_

_a la llave de la torre de la campana de la iglesia_

_La aldea estuvo de luto por ella, uno a uno_

_porque ella había sido una bruja_

_sus hombres habían deseado intentar_

_y me quebré bajo cristo buscando señales de culpabilidad_

_mi alma torturada en hielo_

_Una reina de la nieve_

_a lo lejos compare_

_sus labios adaptados con simetría_

_buscándola por todas partes_

_ojos tramposos_

_una pesadilla árabe_

_Ella era Ersulie_

_poseída con una piel blanca como la leche_

_mi YING de porcelana_

_un gracioso ángel de pecado_

_Así que para ella_

_la brisa apestaba a atardecer y alcanfor_

_mi linterna persiguió su fantasma y se encendió_

_su capilla se incendio y todo se encerró en dolor_

_lo mejor esta reservado para el juicio de su Biblia que construyeron_

_Poniendo la razón a volar o a quemar pecadores_

_barrí formas de gritos_

_por la ley de sus caderas_

_que hicieron su temblor_

_sobre todos los de la bahía_

_salvó una niebla en lo elevado_

_una bendición final para esconder_

_su fantasma en la niebla_

_Y abrace donde los amantes se descomponen_

_su fantasma en la niebla_

**Espero les haya gustado :3 **

**Review X3 **


End file.
